Have to Tell You
by ollie-oxycotyn
Summary: 2003 remake Morgan&OC. Morgan's last night before leaving on his road trip with Kemper, Erin, and Andy. One Shot. In need of a rewrite that I promise I will get to soon.


**A/N: My first one shot. Was watching the movie with my sister last night and it just kind of popped into my head. I hope you like! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Oh! And no, I didn't change the movie. Everything that happened in the movie, stay the same. Human tragedy is my specialty.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Morgan, Kemper, Erin or Andy or anything else pertaining to the movie The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. And I'm a poor 19-year-old kid, if you sue, you'd get nothing, so please don't.**

* * *

I walked around our small apartment, clad only in my panties, my arms crossed over my naked chest. I walked into the living room area, looking around, goose bumps sprinkling my skin from cold. And slight fear. 

"Morgan!" I yelled in a whisper. "Morgan, where are you?"

There was no one in the living room. I turned to move onto the next room, nearly tripping over the coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Morgan!" I called again. "C'mon, you're freaking me out!"

Moving into the hallway, I screamed as two arms wrapped around me and lifted me off the ground, carrying me backwards. I kicked my legs, fighting against him, half-heartedly. He brought me into the bedroom and threw me down on the bed. I laughed as he placed feather-light kisses on my neck, moving upwards to my ears, placing one on my forehead.

I smiled, showing as many teeth as I could. These were my happiest times, when he was kissing me, when I was in bed with him. Sure, we had broken up a while back, but since our first drunken night two weeks after that break up, when we ended up in the same bed again, we'd been having this on-and-off friends-with-benefits thing that I cherished. And we'd agreed: Friends only

This would be our last night together for almost two months, he was traveling with our friends Erin, Kemper, and Andy to Mexico for a couple of weeks and then to the Lynard Skynard concert in Dallas. This was my last chance to tell him.

"Hey Morgan," I said quietly. He stopped sucking on the spot on my neck and looked up at me, moving some hair out of my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking worried.

"Nothing," I said quickly, "Nothing's wrong. I just love you is all."

He didn't say a word, just looked at me, shock blatantly shown all over his face.

"I know we said 'friends only'," I continued, "but I can't help it. I want more. And I want it all with you. I always have."

I couldn't even look him in the eye. I was surprised I had enough courage to say it to him in the first place, but to have to witness his reaction, to see it in his eyes that he didn't want me, I couldn't do it.

I felt him suddenly come up and kiss my forehead again. I closed my eyes and breathed in his closeness. He kissed my eyelids softly.

"Open your eyes," he told me in a whisper. I did as he told me. He placed a hand on the side of my face, rubbing my cheek lightly. "I love you, too," he said quietly. He pulled me to him, kissing me hard. "Things got so fucked up. I want to try again. I want things to work this time. I love you so much."

He kissed me again, pressing all of him against me. His tongue begged for entrance and I wiling let him in. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me to him, rolling over so I was on top of him, kissing me more.

"Things will work this time," he whispered. "I promise."

I smiled up at him, still too chicken to tell him what else I had say. I knew I had to, but not just yet.

He smiled down at me, placing a hand on either one of my breasts, thumbing over my nipples, leaving a trail of kisses down the space between them. He kept moving lower, making me almost shake with excitement.

"Morgan," I said again, calling him to me. He didn't hear me, or mistook my calling for something else. He was kissing my navel, circling the outside with his tongue. I called him name again.

"Mhmm," he said softly, the vibrations tickling me.

"There's something else I have to tell you," I said quietly. He looked up at me again, coming back to be face to face with me.

"What is it, baby?" He looked at me confused and I wrapped my arms around his neck, wanting to get one more kiss before seeing his reaction to this.

"I'm pregnant," I told him, this time staring into his eyes. He just stared at me, his face a blank slate.

I bit my bottom lip. "Please say something," I begged quietly. "Anything."

"We're gonna have a baby?" he asked. I nodded. A smile slowly spread across his face. He sat up, pulling me into his lap, holding me close enough that there was no more space between us. "I love you. So much."

He kissed me softly. "How long have you known?" he asked. "Does anybody else know? How far along are you?"

"Slow down," I said with a laugh, running a hand through his hair. "I found out a couple of days ago when I took the at-home test. When Erin and Kemper were here last week, Erin saw the box in my room. And I'm just a few months along, not too far."

He looked me straight in the eye and kissed me again, and this time I didn't stop him as he possessed me as his, letting his tongue and teeth mark me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, I woke up to a fully dressed Morgan laying next to me, rubbing my bare stomach. He smiled as he saw my eyes flutter open, kissing me softly, holding me close to him.

I heard a honk from outside and Morgan and I reluctantly pulled apart.

"That's Kemper, Erin, and Andy," he said quietly. "I wish you were coming with us."

"I wish I was too," I told him. "But what would I do in Mexico? Y'all are going out there to get drunk and high, and I can't do that for a long time now."

He smiled at me. "Come say bye to me?" I nodded, throwing on a pair of pajama bottoms and one of his t-shirts.

We walked downstairs to where the van was waiting for Morgan. I leaned in the passenger window, giving Erin a hug goodbye. I waved to Kemper and Andy as Morgan threw his bag in the back. He then turned to me and wrapped me into his embrace, kissing me hard and spinning me around. He put me back on the ground, kissing me again.

"I love you," he told me. "I'll be back in a few weeks."

I smiled and nodded, kissing him again. He climbed in the van, but never closed the door. I leaned in and kissed him once more, and the van took off. I waved as Morgan stuck half his body out of the open door, waving back at me.

I waited on the street until the van disappeared, still waving when I couldn't see him waving anymore. I knew that I would never be any happier than I was right then.

* * *

A/N: Like I said, nothing from the movie changes, so yeah, Morgan still dies in the movie. I thought about making him live, but I'm such a sucker for tragedy. Please R&R! 


End file.
